New Favorite Memories
by DarkAngelsShadow
Summary: There it is, baby don't move. Hunter please look at me. Caryl Rated M Sorry to those who have already read just going through and making sure it fits the sights guide lines. Winner of SOA Loving mom song fic contest. Thank you ladies. oxox
1. Chapter 1 New Favorite Memory

_This fanfiction creation of mine is for 4theloveofCARYL one shot contest, sorry again if you have already read this one. It was revised so hoprfully itll flow better now. please review or pm me let me know what you think. I love getting the readers input. Thank you much for reading, hope you all enjoy it and are having a wonderful weekend. oxox Tula_

_**Warning:** Rating is M MA for a reason skip the ending and the ~~ if you don't want to be reading it._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful hopen aside. Nor do I own or make any sort of profit from Brad Paisley New favorite memory._

* * *

**_"New Favorite Memory"_**

"CAROL, Woman did ya hear me, where gonna be late! Again..." Daryl Dixon was coming down the hallway he shared with Carol as he was yelling out to his woman of the past year. Grumbling under his breath, _woman takes to damn long not like she's gotta get all dolled up or some then, beautiful the way she is, t shirt blue jeans kinda gal._ He was getting ready to turn the corner into the bed room he shared with Carol when the sight of her brought him to a stop, before him hopping around. **_You're fumbling around in the bedroom, _**_again, Daryl chuckles to himself as he stood there watching her._

Carol's **hair was still down** framing her delicate face. Her favorite blue **dress was half on** and slipping half off, as she was bouncing around her vanity table**. **Daryl's eyes watched her as she was** trying to put on her shoes**, on her shoeless feet and get her hoop earring in her ear at the same time.**_ Looking like you're about to blow a fuse _**_there woman,** I know what's about to happen, Carol, I can read ya like a damn book. ** _ The sight before Daryl made him stop and give an inward chuckle, while re-positioning the seam of his pants, attempting to lessen the burden of the ache that had become his continues companion lately whenever he was around the kitten before him.

His Carol was sexy as hell to him in anything she wore, but nothing compared at the moment to the way that dress clung to her hips. The tight blue fabric of her dress was accentuating her hips as the light material flowed down over the curve of her ass. Leaning up against the door jamb as he stood there thinking,_ I** know what's about to happen, **this crazy woman, oops best get in there and save her wild ass. She's like a time bomb when she gets like this and she's about to blow a fuse like a volcano… here it comes she sees me now. **You're about to shoot that cute little "yeah, we're late" look...** aren't ya sweetheart. _Carol looks up finally being able to get her earring into the right spot and notices Daryl standing there in the door way watching her. She makes a quick glance at the clock on her vanity table,_ oh great we're late. _Looking up into the mirror meeting his eyes carol gives him that smile the one she knows will expressthat_, yeah, we're late _look_. _Her eyes coasting down to land on his body as she watches him walk across the room in a slow seductive glide to her.

"**Baby, don't move** woman." Carol stands up straight. As Daryl makes his way over to her side, bending his body at the knees Daryl takes one leg down to the ground. Lifting one hand and bringing it behind Carol's right ankle he lifts her foot up to rest on his knee. **_I wanna soak this in, _**_this feeling of her beneath my hands**.**_ Daryl trails his hand up her smooth calf up past her knee into the curve of her inner thigh to grasp the black high heel dangling there in her hand. Realizing that she had managed to get one of them death heels on. Looking up into her blue azure eyes seeing the hunger there reflecting back at him from his touch on her skin, makes him want to throw their plans out of the window and take her right then and there. "You'd lose your balance and break your ankle woman if you kept on hopping around like that."

Lifting her foot up with his hand he slides her heel onto her foot letting her foot drop back down to the carpeted floor. Coming up off his knee Daryl stands up straight moving behind Carol his body language giving off the presence of a predator stocking its prey. Lifting up locks and moving them to the side of her neck, Daryl kisses her shoulder where it meets the neck. He turns her with a hand on her hip to face the mirror. **_I've got a new favorite memory of you woman, _**_right here right fuckin now you're perfect._ "You're beautiful Carol. Hold your hair for me woman, let me tie your bows for you and zip ya up." He gives her a lingering look in the mirror as he kisses the base of her neck in the back and starts to work at pulling the zipper up. Slowly teasingly he inches it up inch by inch while peering into her gaze of want in the reflection of the mirror. When the job is done he moves his hands down grasping her hips and pivoting his hips into hers once with a flirtatious smirk on his face as he moves on to tie her bow around her hips. Carol gives a moan of longing as she puts her hair up into a plait at the base of her neck. Stepping back and smacking Carol playfully on the ass with his hand Daryl informs her, "Best get a move on, where already late and Sophia's over at the neighbors for the night."

"You're such a speed demon Daryl, slow down before you pass another red light and get us pulled over. You're **driving through town**, not a race track you gotta stop **running through the red lights**. .We would be late for sure then." Carol playfully slaps Daryl on the leg._  
_

"Not even half way to the Hotel Sanctuary where we are meeting up with the group at the bar, and your already hitting on me woman. Don't be beaten on me because you made us late." Daryl teases carol arching an eyebrow up and smirking at her.

Carol turns and faces forward with a "humph," and a smile on her lips as she takes Daryl's **hand into hers giving it a squeeze**.

* * *

Pulling up to the hotel fifteen minutes later a chaffer takes the keys to the car and Daryl leads Carol with a hand on the small of her back into the hotel. Looking around at the beautiful architect Daryl walked her over to the reception desk asking for directions to the restaurant and bar. While he stands there waiting for the man behind the desk to give him the proper directions, Daryl's taking in the sight of the woman before him. Amazed that a little over a year ago he had no one by his side and was one hell of a different kind of a man but this slip of a woman enters his life and his world is turned upside down. After being told of the correct path to take, he leads carol a hand on her hip holding her close as he guides her in the right direction. Upon **finally make it to the restaurant **and entering the grand dining room he stands back and watches as Carol's face lights up at the sight of their friends sitting there at the bar. **_Our friends are two drinks in at the bar_**_ I see started without me, _Daryl smiles inward at the scene before him**.**

Ricks obviously has ordered a round of shots for their waiting group. Daryl watches as Carol leaves his side and makes her way down the stairs calling out to the their friends there, "I see you started the party without me." **_I know what's about to happen, Yeah, folks don't change that dial, Carol's about to light the room up with a laugh and her smile… _**_Gods I love that fuckin' smile._

A smile of pure joy on her face, and ringing laughter lingering in the air as she makes her way over to the bar. Rick and Andrea turn around a drink in both of their hands. "You're late my friend." Rick calls out standing up out of his seat.

"Blame the woman you know how they like to take their time." Daryl calls out to Rick coming up to shake his friend's hand.

"Aint that the damn truth," Merle comes up behind his brother thumping him in the back. Beth standing there beside him pops Merle in the head with a light playful giggle. She comes up beside Daryl and hugs him before running up and hugging Carol..

"Can you believe it your divorce is final! It's about time that asshole backed off from demanding child visitation rights." Beth said Taking a hold of Carol and Andrea's hands.

"He isn't anything but a sperm donor. Sophia doesn't look at Ed as her father; no she's hoping her daddy will be Daryl." Andrea tells the small group of girls squeezing Carol's hand.

"What will be, will be ladies; oh look theirs the stewards talking to Rick bet he has a table ready for all of us." Carol tells the girls letting go of their hands while trying to hide the blush that has fallen across her face and quickly moving though out her body at Andrea's comment.

Watching Carol walk up to their table with the group a spring in her step that had been missing for a while now. Her divorce from her ex-husband Ed had been a long hard road for her, for the two of them really. Daryl wanted this woman of his but he wouldn't take her till the divorce was final, he wanted to do thing right. For her and her daughter Sophia, he'd come to thinking of the girl more of his child then the other mans. He'd do anything for the two of them, including laying down his own life.

As Carol walks up the stairs to their table, she stops and turns to look over her shoulder at him. She has such a look of trust and longing in her eyes and a dazzling smile upon her face. That he can't help but to stop in his tracks. Daryl's feet stop in his path feeling like lead as he takes a mental picture of the beautiful angel in front of him and stores it into the mental folder of his favorite memories of her. Coming out of his stunned stance Daryl makes his way up to Carol, "Your beautiful woman, know I already told ya this tonight but you are." Wrapping an arm around her waist he leads his woman the rest of the way to the table.

The early evening was going well for their group that night dinner had gone splendid. The food was wonderful and the wine and champagne had been plentiful, they had been up to the room Rick had rented for the night for their groups use for the past 3 hours now. They'd been talking about the happenings in all of their lives and catching up and shooting the shit. Everyone was in high spirits and there was plenty of joking and teasing going on.

Daryl was kicked back in a lounge chair his booted feet kicked up on a conference desk. The bright light on the busy street was shining through the window right down on Carol. She was sitting there on the floor in front of his chair wrapped up in her blue silk matching top. Catching laughter was ringing from her voice and a smile was on her lips. As she sat there in front of him speaking to Merle, Daryl couldn't help but to think about running his fingers through her hair, once he got her alone later on that night after getting her out of that blue dress of hers.

Daryl comes out of his thought's catching the butt end of Rick's famous joke, "Na, man you're wrong, it was only about this big." He tells Merle as his head is resting back along the top of the chair and his arm is out stretch past carol's head his pointer finger and thumb about a half inch about. "You know what little brother," Merle gives a laugh. "I think you might just be right."

"It was going to happen sooner or later. With that I'm gonna grab this little woman up and take her to our room for the night." Daryl bends over picking up Carol in a bridal style and stands up with her off the floor. Standing up a smile on his face as Carol's body brakes out into yet another blush as she hits him in the shoulder once again. "What I tell ya about hitten' on me woman, the least you can do is wait till we are out the door." Daryl wags his eyebrows at her.

"At least in our own damn room you can have your wicked way with me." Carol hits him again once more for good measure. Her head flying back the worlds brightest and biggest smile on her face, one leg kicked up in the air while the other one is dangling losing its shoe. Grabbing up a bottle of Carol's favorite wine, Daryl turns before making his way out of the door, he bows to the room. "Thanks for the get together, I'm taken my woman to bed before we end up together there on that chair."

"Bout time you make an honest woman out of my sister," Rick tells him clasping him on the back as he bends over and kisses carol's forehead. "I'm proud of you sis, you had the spirit in you to do what needed to be done and now your free." Coming around and looking Daryl in the eyes with a fierce look on his face, "If you ever hurt her, you're a dead man, I won't let that happen to her again."

"You got my word Rick, I'll off myself long before I ever laid a hand on her or Sophia." The men giving a nod of their heads after coming eye to eye in understanding that no harm would ever befall this woman again. Daryl walks out the door listening to the drunken hooting and hollering of his friends shouts, "Go get her." Darly turns around flipping them off as his brother gives a loud cat call down the hall at them, "Ride him hard and love him good tonight little sis!"

Entering their rented room for the night after getting the damn card of a key in the door, Daryl sets Carol down on the bed. "I'll be right back woman, gonna call and check up on Sophia for ya." Daryl makes his way to the door at the nod of Carols head and heads out into their rooms small little hallway. After making his phone call and finding out from Maggie and Glen that Sophia was tucked into bed for the night Daryl makes his way back into the room from the hall way.

Daryl's once again struck stupid by the sight before him. How he ever lived without this woman in his life he would never come to know. He's standing there in the door way leaning up against the door jamb once again tonight watching her **fumbling around in the bedroom** **trying to take off her shoes**. She's **taken her hair down**;_ I was wantin' to run my fingers through those curls._

As he stood there taking in the look of his woman in front of him Daryl can't help but to notice her** dress was slipping half way off**. Admiring this angel of a woman in front of him he thanks the fates for sending her his way. The day the two of them had met up had been hell for them but they had turned that day around with a simple word of "hello." He couldn't imagine his life without her or her daughter in it.

Entering into the sitting room of their suite Daryl grabs up the wine and two wine glasses and pours them both a drink while taking a mouth full from the bottle. Time to be the man she deserves, _I aint ever been with a woman like her before, shit only been with the wrong sort of gals before. She's worth it though. Day she came into my world my life changed for the better, best grab my balls and get on in there._ _What if I do somethen she don't like, what if she runs away from the scars, damn scars…_ he cringes at that though. _Nah, Carol wouldn't do that, alright think I'm ready, let's get this moven'. _After giving himself a pep talk he pats his pocket making sure that his security card for the night is still in its safe deposit spot, and picks up the wine glasses.

Carol must have turned on the alarm clock's radio because he could hear the soft notes of the lyrics playing. Brad Paisley's voice drifting on the air as he softly sang, "And she's everything I ever wanted and everything I need I talk about her, I go on and on 'Cause she's everything to me." Heading back to the room he steps in and carol turns **to look at him**…

* * *

~~ The soft light of the room is glowing on her nude exposed skin, wearing those black little lace boy shorts of hers with the little blue bows and no bra. Sweet Jesus how the sight before him stole his breath away, taking a deep breath and savoring his favorite scent lingering on the air, Carol. His woman his goddess Diana has one leg tucked underneath her while the right one is bent at the knee, foot resting on the top of the coverlet. Her head is resting on the palm of the right hand on top of the right knee. Carol's left hand is up in her hair playing with a curl as its cascading down her back.

Daryl stops in his tracks not making a sound, he wants to stand there **soaking in the sight before him**, and her dress is off. Correcting the seam of him pants once more his loyal companion is swelling and impossibly hard as it awakens at the sight of her as he stands there soaking Carol in. He's making a new favorite memory of her. The look on her face is one of serenity, she fully opens her eyes and looks up at him, and there it is the reason he loves her.

Her dark lustful eyes are beckoning him forward as he inches his way into the room he sets the wine glasses down on a nearby dresser. He slowly starts to strip of his leather jacket and tosses it into an awaiting chair as he toes off his boots and pulls off his socks. Daryl loosens his tie pulling it off from around his neck, the whole time keeping his eyes on her, eating her alive with the want lingering in that look. He popes the buttons open on his shirt watch carol's eyes as the look of excitement changes to lust. With his shirt hanging out and his eyes soaking her in Daryl steps up to the bed.

No longer being able to hold onto the act of being an angel, for he is the furthest thing from being a saint. Daryl unleashes the demon he has been battling with, his inner devil for a year now and he has given in to his powerful sexual drive. Grabbing a hold of Carol's ankle he pulls her to the side of the bed. He has been tormented with the want of her for the longing to have his body joined with hers long enough.

He was ready to stake his claim on her and the time for seducing her slowly and patiently was now long gone. With a growl he studied her reaction to him, knowing that he wanted to lose control within her. With a look of understanding coming over Carol's eyes she lifts her hips up off the bed as his hands make their way up her legs parting them as he continues his journey exploring her body running a finger over the nub at the junction between her thighs and up to the hem of her lace boy shorts.

A very naughty yet rough sexy smile graces his lips making her stomach flutter with butterflies and anticipation for his touch. Her eyes skimmed down the length of his body; no he wasn't a classically handsome movie star in all the latest movies. But he did have a rough rugged chiseled look about him that made the man in front of Carol her own Cernunnos, the god of the hunt.

The look in his dark eyes when she met them next where filled with a want for catching her and making her his. "I'm gonna take you know woman, make you mine I've we've waited long enough."

Carol eased closer to him her body calling out for his attention, lifting her hands brushing her finger tips along his to intertwine them at the waistband of her boy shorts. Daryl sucks in a breath of her arousal as she helps him to slide them down over the curve of her hips down past the spot he longed to rest in between and finally of the tips of her feet. Tossing her shorts behind his head Daryl takes in the sight of her. "A little over dressed aren't you Mr. Dixon. Perhaps you'll allow me to remedy that."

Carol moves onto her knees on the floor and crawls up his body placing feather light open mouth seductive kisses down his chest as her hands work at the belt on his waist. Daryl gazes down at her though lust induced partially hooded eyes. Carol had learned every inch of him with her hands this past year, never had she the chance to explore him with her mouth before and she wasn't going to take the chance of letting this opportunity pass her by.

Daryl chuckled at the fumbling pace of Carol's hands hurriedly undid the button on his pants and slid the zipper down. It was odd to think how he had never had a woman undress him before, and to his amazement the next thing he knew his mouth had dropped open as she had taken his waist band in her hands and pushed them clear down to the ground.

Carol was going to learn every inch of the man in front of her. Daryl had only known a few quick hard mating's against a bathroom stall wall and handful of one night stands that had never gone any further then that first night. She was going to map out every inch of him, learn what made him tick and his body to quake with need. Starting here right this moment and not a second longer Carol allowed her hands to slide up the hard thickened muscles of Daryl's thighs until she came to the junction between his legs. She placed a soft kiss on each one of his inner thighs and moved up wards placing a kiss on his right hip where he had a long jagged scar. Knowing he felt like less of a man for the scars upon his body, but to carol they were his badges of honor. Proof that a man could be raised up in hell and come out stronger and all the better then the man who had raised a hand to him as a child. That hard proud member of his was standing strong saluting her was raised against his hard well defined abdomen. Carol rose up wrapping one of her hands around the base of his shaft as her tongue slipped out from between her parted lips to lick him from base to tip, before taking him into her mouth and swirling her tongue around him.

"Jesus Carol, This might kill me, you know that right," He can't help that the sound of his voice is deep and gravely as he takes a fist full of her hair into his hand and forces her head back gentle, tipping it back to meet him in the eyes. Carol moans around his shaft not breaking the suction or the rhythm she has become comfortable with as she looks up meeting his lustful gaze. Just the look of her peering up at him the head of his shaft disappearing deeper into her mouth almost has him cumming at the sight. Carol can feel his shaft growing harder and the vein running along it is thickening, she knows he is getting close and she quickens her rhythm taking him in deeper to the back of her throat ignoring her gag reflex. "Goddamn Carol don't stop just a little faster, tighten your hand around me more baby."

She was working him over with her mouth giving him all that she had the sensation of Daryl widening his stance and bracing one of his hands on the bed behind her while the other supported him by fisting her hair his body quivering in pleasure made her feel powerful. Carol had never felt such a grand feeling of being able to make a man come undone like this before. Ed used to always tell her that she couldn't breathe life back into a deflating beach ball let alone a man cock. The way he was pulsating in her mouth, and the low moaning growls leaving his lips along with those words "Fucken,' love your touch on me woman," made her feel like a goddess who had just woken up and broken out of her shell. "Just like that, Jesus baby, what are you doing to me," Daryl was reach his peak and he could help but move his hips to the sensation she was creating around him.

For a split second it seemed as though his whole body had been taken over by a powerful force, his shaft lengthened within her mouth and Carol took him as far as her ability would let her as his hips snapped pistoling three times before his release hit, sliding down the back of her throat. Daryl gently tugging at her hair, as her tongue swipes over the slit of his head catching every last drop. Standing up from the pressuring being put on her head at the motion he is pulling her, Daryl pushes forward backing her onto the bed his mouth slanting over her lips. Daryl's mouth was possessive and brutal as he worked his way down her body stopping at her breast to tweak her nipples and lavishing them both in warm wet tongue lashing kisses and playful nips. Until she moans out in pleasure, a heady growl force its way out of his mouth in the form of claiming his mate. As he continued his way down creating an electrifying current to follow his lips down her sloping tummy and come to rest under her belly button between her hips. He mouth was moving this way and that leaving no skin uncharted. "Please," she gasped.

What Daryl saw when he looked up at her from between his right full resting place there between her legs caused his body to ache and his shaft to come back to life with unbelievable swelling pleasure. Carol's hair was cascading down the side of the bed in rivulets of curls. His goddesses' body was flushed with good bumps and a light sheen of sweat had broken across the rosy surface of her skin. Two shapely perfect breast where caught in an endless wave of motion as she attempted to breath air into her deprived lounges. "Daryl, I need you, inside me now!" Daryl's heart stop and he can't help but to think, **_here we go again; I've got a new favorite memory of you._**

Bringing his lips down to suck lightly at her swollen nub, taking the pearl between his teeth, and bighting down on it softly, as he caressed the sting way with his tongue, he stops his ministrations long enough to smirk up at her. "If this isn't what you want," bringing the head of his shaft to her waiting entrance and pushes just the tip of it in. "Then I guess this is." Daryl manages to get out between clenched teeth and his length burrows deep down into her cavern walls. The tightness of them squeezing them with unimaginable pleasure that his eyes have rolled into the back of his head in bliss at finally being made one with this goddess, his woman.

Catching the goddess's lips in a feverish relentless kiss where Daryl has captured her full attention with the movements of his tongue Carol falls under his powers as he allows his instincts to course throughout his body and take over. Bringing her arms up and over his shoulders her hands curling into his hair and with a moan from their mouths as their bodies glide together, Daryl drags them up fleshed against each other. His mouth pulling away and making a tail of love bites up to her ear Daryl summons his courage up for his next set of words. "Ride me woman, make me a part of you, and accept me as yours." He whispers out to her as he reaches over the side of the bed and grabs up his pants and fishes something out of the pocket. "Yes Daryl, mine always." Breathlessly breaths out his lover as he slams his mouth down on hers and their bodies move as one. Coming together faster deeper and harder Daryl lifting his hips up off the bed to slam up into her weeping caverns; suddenly Carol can feel her inner muscles tighten with in her. Suddenly Daryl is flipping her over onto her knees bringing her joyous singing body up against his, as he moves behind her sinking back into her depths prolonging her release.

"We cum together woman," slipping his hand over hers he forces her down onto all fours, her hands clasped together in his strong grip being held above her head on the bed as he moves his hips in a new rhythm. He's hitting spots Carol never knew where there before as they spark and come to life singing. "Your mine woman," Daryl unclenches his hand and moves it up to join hers and his other one. Carol's fingers uncurl as he lets her left hand go; he slides a platinum sapphire ring onto her finger. "I know I aint the best man out there for you baby, but it you'd join me know in my world as we let our bodies go I'd be the luckiest fucker in this world."

Joy beyond words escape Carol's lips in a cry as she turns her head and looks over her shoulder, giving a nod of her head and a squeeze from her inner walls and hand she rocks her hips back into him hard. Daryl taking this queue as a yes moves his lips to the base of her neck sinking his teeth into her skin. As he bites down it's just the right mixture of pleasure and pain that pushes Carol up and over the ledge.

Walls slamming down on his shaft milking him for all that he was worth as his head falls back and mouth opens roaring out to the heavens his success at claiming his love, his mate. Falling together in a mess of sweaty limbs and hearts beating fast they come together for one slow meaningful kiss. Looking at each other deeply in the eyes, the path of their souls connecting and entwining at last becoming one heart and spirit as they whisper, "I love you." Daryl finds himself imprinting this picture to his memory, **knowing he has once again made a new favorite memory with her. ~~**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Thank you for reading. oxox Tula


	2. Chapter 2 Look at me

This was origanly in a series of drabbles but it was taken down for the song lyrics that were in it. Wrote this for Soa loving mom she always finds the time in your schedule to full fill our request, so here is my attempt at doing something for her what she does so well for us. Love you lady! Hope you all are having a wonderful morning afternoon and evening. oxox Tula

Warning this is Rated M MA for a reason if it's not your cup of tea... Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful hopen aside.

* * *

**Look At Me**

The land surrounding Carol was dead, more than dead; the very earth itself was heaving and groaning, crying out in pain from the growing destruction that was falling upon it. The herds of undead had been roaming the earth for nearly three years now. The destruction of mankind as a whole had done more damage than the earth could keep up with. The planet earth had done the only thing it knew how to do, it back lashed at the human race. She was affecting human lives the way they had affected her. Mother earth had no choice but to fight back in this way even if it did cause her to weep.

Carol's mind was often a maze of uncharted paths that lead to chaotically tumbling thoughts and memories. Memories and nightmares that had happened in her short life time span that often found their way to the front of her mind. While Carol could see the damage done with her eyes, she could hear it with her ears as well. The once peaceful mornings spent beside her daughter, where now filled with the moaning cries of despair coming from those of the living as well as the decaying bodies of the undead. The horrible moaning and groaning coming from those who shouldn't be walking around often put Carol on edge. Sending Carol onto the maze locked away in her head.

Sophia's innocent would forever be trapped within the maze of Carol's mind. Somewhere deep inside of her, Carol could hear the cords of her daughter's sweet musical voice reignited in her spirit spreading familiar warmth throughout her body. She was still getting over what had happened to her lost baby girl. When her child was taken from her to soon from this world, she felt as though the earth around her shared her pain. The two of them weeping together as Carol feel to her knees later on that night over her daughters freshly dug grave. The storm clouds had opened, rain falling gentle upon her shoulders as if it too knew and felt the horrors and heart ache Carol had felt.

In this rapidly changing world there was no sense of trust, no definition of love and what once was a land of beauty was now a wasteland of decay. Carol felt as though her soul was crying out right alongside of the earth, just like the storm clouds had joined her on that hateful night... Carol felt as though she could join in the earths sorrow's as well.

The only solitude Carol found herself escape to where the thoughts and memories she had been building and storing away of him. She wouldn't even allow the man's name she currently clung like a vise grip to pass through her thoughts. As if while riding on the back of his bike he would hear them from her very thoughts, **_I would bet my life like I bet my heart that you were the one baby. Daryl I've never been so sure of anything before. You're driving my heart crazy. _**No matter how hard she tried though his name would always find a way to sneak on by her defensive walls.

When carol awakened from the thoughts wandering throughout the maze in her mind she was amazed to find that it was still the morning. It felt as though she had been holding on to him for days, a feeling she honestly didn't mind at all. Carol knew Daryl was a man of honor he just hadn't found it in himself as of yet. She had gone so far as to even tell him that he was just as good as the rest of them, just as good. **_I can't hold out I can't hold back now Like I've done before. _**Carol felt though that her words had fallen upon deaf ears that day. **_Darling look at me, Daryl I've fallen like a fool for you_****.**

While her world was crashing down around her feet, Daryl was the only one who could shed some light upon her darkened days. His belief that her baby girl was out there lost in those woods he had spent his days searching in had been the flickering flame to her diminishing candle. When he had brought her the Cherokee rose that days long ago it had started the first stirrings of her heart to sing. Carol had bet with the gods that day that if there was nothing out there for her, to take her then. To erase the pain she had felt at the loss of her only child, and instead of heading her prayers they had sent Daryl to act as her champion.

Daryl riding up on his brother's bike that night had saved her. She could have sworn she was a goner, in more ways than just one. But then he had appeared, as she had often come to find he would do many more times in her time of need. **_Darling can't you see, I'd do anything you want me to, you've saved me so many times I owe you so much. _**

Carol had bet on her life that day she had been chased into the tombs by the walkers that it was her last. The gods had a different plan set in motion for her. For her champion had come to her rescue once again. It was mind boggling; he was always able to find her. As though he could somehow sense her even in the deepest parts of her own personal hell he would find her**_. I tell myself I'm in too deep that I've fallen in a little farther to loosing myself, but then I find myself near you my eyes searching out yours and every time you're looking at me. You're always saving me with that look Daryl._**

When Daryl had found his brother he had still walked away from his blood and came back the prison for the group, for her. If there was one thing Carol knew for sure about Daryl, it was that blood meant everything to the man. But when his eyes sought out hers and she saw the need and warmth behind them she couldn't help but to wonder. **_How do you do that, babe, make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you._**

When the governor had brought his reign of power down on them at the prison that first time, Daryl had shown back up, she knew she had been saved. Carol had never been a betting woman, but she could bet that Daryl was the one for her. Why else would he keep popping up whenever she was in danger and needed him?

What had started out as only friendship over a lost child had slowly changed over time for Carol into something more, something that she was having a hard time not acting upon. She had never thought of herself as a brave soul who had the strength to act on her wants but she knew she couldn't hold out any longer. **_I can't hold back now, like I've done before, when we are done running from this cursed place, I'm going to have to tell him. What other choices do I have left in front of me? If only he would look at me. _**

Here Carol was a woman who had lost all she had to live for. Yet she felt like she was on top of the world when she was holding Daryl in her arms. Sure she was on the back of his bike and doing the holding, but that didn't stop her from thinking of him as her salvation from a troubled past and an uncertain future. They were making their way out of Georgia and hopefully into friendlier territory. The Governor had struck their would be home for the last time. The prison was lost to them now and their numbers had dwindled down to where just a few who weren't from the key group had survived. Most of which had been children, who had been going through a survivor lesson with Carol at the time.

It was Carol who had gotten the group of children to safety and it was her job now to secure supplies for caring for them as they were moving though out the land in search for a safe new place to call home. It was a challenge for her to take on so many charges after losing her daughter but she was up for the challenge.

While holding on to Daryl and watching the scenery rush by them Carol found herself wishing that Daryl would look at her and see the accomplishments that she has made in the time they had known each other. As a woman she had grown in strength from the exercises she had pushed her body to do on a daily basis. She was now more than capable of holding her own when it came to guns from her training with Rick. She had even gone so far as to ask Michonne to train her in hand to hand combat and sword weaponry. Carol just wished at times that Daryl would take off his rose colored glasses and really see how much she had grown in spirit and strength. Even if all they were destined to be was just friends, she would give anything if he would just see **her**.

They always say it is best to become friends before lovers. It's the journey throughout friendship that two souls really get to know each other first. If Carol could have it her way she would be his first love. If the gods above would allow it she would be his last love as well. Carol was finding it easier to slip in and out of her thoughts now and days especially in moments like this, when she was wrapped around him on the back of his bike. **_First time you were in my arms, I knew the way you held me to that this is what I wanted._**

Carol was brought out of her thoughts and back into the present when she felt him bring the bike to a stop. She treasured that moment when the bikes vibration would stop and the roar of the engine would quiet long enough for her to imagine they were someplace else, somewhere safe. Thinking Daryl wouldn't notice she laid her head down to rest between his shoulder blades. Breathing him in, his scent of a wild forest and wind filling her being, before lifting her head and placing a kiss there on his back. Carol knew she was falling into deep, but she couldn't help it when he was in her arms like this. Daryl was a man who had very little knowledge in the ways of caring for another or how a friendship worked. Carol had been doing her best to change that for him.

Daryl's body shivered, a shock wave of heat that ran throughout his body. Even with his poncho and leather jacket on he could still feel Carol's touch on his cursed back. He knew how Carol felt about him, but damn it all to hell, he wasn't any good at this shit. He'd never admit it to her let alone admit the shit to himself, but when she was with him he felt alive and when she left his side, he felt as if she had taken a part of him with her. Daryl would be the first and the last one to admit that when it came to the opposite sex he was absolutely clueless as fuck. That feeling of clue less ness always left him feeling really awkward as hell when it came to woman. Fuck it all the only woman he hadn't seemed to shrink away from was Carol. She had quickly become his fighting strength in this war between the living and the dead. The one who gave him the power to continue fighting on.

Especially after the loss of his brother if it wasn't for Carol and little ass kicker keeping him grounded, he would have drifted away from the group. He always felt a need to be close to Judith to watch over her and make sure she had all that she needed. With Carol, Daryl got the feeling of self-worth when he was around her, it was a feeling he was still adapting to. Daryl was finding that he cared for Carol, maybe more than just friends it was a feeling he was finding harder to keep out of his eyes when he'd look at her. Daryl had wanted to tell Carol that this friendship might be something more but every time he'd get the chance when he had her alone, Daryl would fumble it up like the damn virgin he was and he'd stumble over his words.

Daryl had hoped keeping busy with the Woodbury group would take his thoughts off her, but he had no luck there. He'd even gone so far as to let Beth hug up on him, but it had felt all wrong and even more so when she had given him that innocent kiss. No matter what he did or how busy he kept his mind Daryl's thoughts would always turn back to the woman who had grown on him. Daryl had been trying to distance himself from her in the hope that he could forget her and this something that was growing for her. He couldn't his very being; his spirit wouldn't allow him to. Daryl stood up and moved to get off the bike giving Carol a hand to help her up. "You best keep safe ya hear, I won't be there to watch your ass."

"Nine lives remember." Carol reminded him as she flashed him a smile, as she swung her leg over getting up off the bike and walking over to join Maggie and Beth.

These two simple catch phrases had quickly become a ritual between the two of them. When they were spoken there was hidden meaning behind both phrases. **_Can't always be there to protect ya I wanna but don't know fucken' how. _**For Carol she always put an extra_,** I trust in you Daryl won't you trust in me, look at me, and see me.**_

Carol's job on this run was to collect winter clothing for the children. They were rapidly growing out of the few items of clothing they had. They were in need of durable clothes. At least strong enough to with stand the harsh winter they were no doubt in for while journeying over the mountain terrains.

Now Daryl was used to having Carol on runs with him but she had always been his partner on those trips. He had tried, in the past, to keep her with him at all times, and now he seemed to be failing at it. This would be the first time the two of them would be separated. Even now Daryl stood off to the side his thumb nail on a journey up to his mouth, a nasty habit he had yet to get rid of as he watched her with the girls and Glen as they discussed who was heading where.

Michonne and Tyreese where already at the pharmacy picking up whatever they could find. Daryl's part in this trip was in a different direction then the JCPennys the third group was heading in. Even know as he and Rick where heading two buildings down to the large police department, something felt as though things where off balanced and he could feel that something or someone was missing.

They were hoping to scope out the armory in the station and find back up ammo and weapons. They had been running on low and even a few where on empty from their last stop where they had ran into another group not unlike the Governors.

The three groups had split up over an hour ago and all was going well on Daryl's side. He and Rick had been lucky in finding plenty of ammo but non that could be of use in their current weapons. They were hoping to be able to find a gun shop in one of the next towns they came to. If luck was on their side the peaceful quiet would continue without any hitches along the way in the road. He was sure that after all the downs the group had been threw that Lady Fate would be stepping in at some point to offer them a helping hand. Daryl should of known that in the road of life there will always be more bumps in the road when you least expected them. For it would be that the Fates had a different plan in store for him.

Now Daryl wasn't the praying type but the moment he stepped outside the police stations doors and saw the herd of walkers heading their way, well he felt the urge to fall to his knees and do exactly that. He knew it had been a shitty idea to follow Rick's plan of splitting the three groups up. He knew better, Daryl knew he should have followed his gut instincts and kept Carol glued to his side. To hell with it, he fell to his knees there on the steps and pulled his crossbow into his hands as he let the bag of ammo go. Daryl would fight to get to her; he'd use his teeth and nails if he had to. He wasn't about to let Carol fall now.

* * *

They had taken down a handful of walkers in the JCPennys they were currently in. Carol alone had taken on three employees. She had decided it would work out to their advantage if their small group had split up and went in separate ways to get the job done faster after the four of them had made a quick sweep of the building. Carol knew she was supposed to be collecting winter clothes for the children but she just couldn't help what she was doing. She stood there jaw slacked looking at a pair of blood red high heels, Monet brand.

Now for most women these beauties wouldn't stop them in their tracks but for carol, a woman who had never been allowed to feel beautiful while wearing such a color couldn't help but to admire them. They were her favorite color and they had the sexy black heel on the back of them,_ **wonder if those would put me at the right height for kissing him**?_ She couldn't help but think as she admired the leather high heels. Yes Carol knew she had a job to do and had already loaded two shopping carts down and delivered them to Beth to load into the duffle bags they had found while scoping the store out for walkers. **_Oh well, maybe another time I've got a job to do, no time for day dreaming. _**Carol told herself as she pushed her third cart of items this time full of children's shoes up to the loading bay at the back of the store.

As she was making her way to the loading bay she ran into Glen holding on tight to Maggie's hand. "Carol come quick we got to hurry, we've got a herd moving in."

"How big is it Glen, could you tell?" Running along the couple Carol can't help but worry about Daryl and the others and how separated their group was.

"Don't know for sure we will be able to see it when we meet up with Beth out at the trucks loading bay." Glen yelled back to her over his shoulder as he pulled Maggie further ahead. The sound of breaking glass sends nerve endings in Carol's brain the message that she must move her legs faster.

Meeting up with Beth Carol quickly loads the remaining items in her cart into the remaining duffle bags as Glen and Maggie run the already loaded duffle bags out on to the loading bay and into the awaiting trucks. They could already hear a group of walkers making a destructive pathway threw the store. In a rush to get moving Carol grabs up the remaining bags and pushes Beth in Maggie and Glen's direction as they make their way into the truck. "I'll make my way to Daryl's bike, and you know he will be waiting for me there, go on get moving back to camp."

"Come with us it isn't safe Carol, you're going to get hurt, I don't want to lose any one else I love. Come with us the four of us could fit in the truck."

"It isn't safe Bethei, now go on I'll see you back at camp." Carol pushes Beth into the cab with the rest of her family as she slams the door shut and yells out at Glen, "Get your asses moving hurry up." Carol watches as Maggie holds onto her sister in a tight grip as she's pounding on the window of the truck as Glen quickly speeds away in the small moving truck.

Carol can hear Daryl's voice in her head, **_"Stay safe," _**

**_"_****_Nine lives remember." _**Carol whispers out as she takes in her surroundings.

To her horror Carol comes to find her background surrounded by walkers making their way out of the Jcpennies building behind her. Carol takes off at a slow running pace not knowing for sure when she will need her energy to fight for her life. Her first destination is to make her way to Daryl's bike. She is praising her lucky stars as she sees it still sitting there where they had left it not yet surrounded by the herd.

Carol with some quick thinking makes her way up to the bike being unseen by the threat that is surrounding the area. Carol straddles the bike and grabs out the 45 she knows Daryl always carries in his side bag along with a few extra bullets. She checks the chamber finding it fully loaded, clicking it shut Carol prepares herself for what she knows is to come.

Carol with her body shaking like crazy kick starts the bike to life just the way Daryl had been showing her how to do in the past few months. The herd is quickly making its way to her and she isn't in the mood to die this day. Upon getting the bike to start Carol looks around to find Daryl on his knees on the steps of the police station. **_How am I supposed to protect her when her crazy ass is always finding danger? Damnit woman how am I supposed to get to do that?_**

He couldn't believe what the hell he was seeing, the fates sure could be cruel to him at times but this one was a barrel of shit in a bucket. There standing over his bike was Carol. The woman wasn't paying attention to her damn surroundings once again and she was close to getting bit. Daryl took aim and shot an arrow threw the sky to land in the brain of the walker that was sneaking up behind her.

"Get outta here I gotta go get'er, we'll meet ya back at camp! We'll be on our way at first light." He yelled out as he made it to his feet still shooting arrows at the walkers that were heading toward _his woman_.

"No let me go grab Michonne and Tyreese at the pharmacy warn them about this herd that's moving in quick, and we will see about getting the car, see if we can't pick her up."

"I ain't leaven her man, I won't leave what's mine behind again." Daryl calls over his shoulder as he starts on his short journey to her, "You best hurry up, go an' warn the others."

"I'll come back just be ready." Rick shouts out as he makes a dash for further down the street heading for the Walgreens pharmacy.

* * *

Taking in the movement around her, Carol decides that starting up the bike was a big mistake, for all its done is attracted more walkers in her direction due to the roar of the bikes engine. Quickly shuting the motor down and hopping off the bike while taking a defensive stance Carol coming to the realization that she's surrounded by walkers. Carol pulls out a dagger from the sheath on her thigh and a short chained scythe from off her back. Giving thanks to all the gods who were listening for sending Michonne to her for training, and for Daryl in thanks for finding her a weapon she could handle in short and long ranges. It was exhilarating the feeling of freedom and safety coming over her as she held his gift in her hands.

Without Carol being made aware of Daryl making his way up to her, she grasps the chain of the scythe in her hand. Swinging it around her body over her head in order to cut down the number of walkers advancing in her direction, no matter how outnumbered she might be Carol refuses to go down without a fight.

"God a'mighty Carol yer tryen to make me loose me zen with that damn toy of yours woman!" Daryl yells at her as he comes up behind her pressing his back to hers.

"Well, where'd you come from? Finally decided to take me up on that date?" Carol throws over her shoulder as the two of them move in a circle taking out advancing walkers.

"Couldn't let ya have all the damn fun peaches, look at ya, let ya be on yer own for a fucken' hour an' you gets right addled in front of all them cute dead boys," Daryl teases her as he works on backing them up into a Bass pro shop.

"You're the only one I'd want at my back Daryl; you know me better then all others."

"Damn straight I do woman, no one else can handle your crazy ass." Daryl tells her as he wraps an arm around her waist and starts dragging her off into the line of trees around the back of the Bass pro shop.

The herd of ravenous undead are closing in on them as they take quick steps in order to protect each other. Daryl's world is spinning around at an alarming rate as the adrenaline is pumping the oxygen into his muscles, the need for the fast movements his body is making in the efforts to protect Carol. Out of the corner of his eye Daryl watches as a familiar car bow doze its way through a small portion of the growing herd heading their way. But the small vehicle is being over whelmed by walkers, as Rick and Michonne are hanging out the windows trying to clear as many as they possibly can.

Daryl watches in horror as Michonne takes down a walker slicing the head from off the neck only for the exposed spinal cord of the fallen body gets trapped under the moving vehicle's worn out tire. The exposed spinal column punctures a hole in the rubber of the tire and is causing all the trapped air in the tire to be released. In order to save the majority of his group, Daryl shouts out to those in the car, "Get the fuck out'ta here, we'll follow when we get the chance."

Tyreese hearing the words of the angry hunter knows that it's better to listen and act upon the words shouted at him then to ask questions. He floors the petal to the metal and makes for a clean break back to camp as they all watch out from the rear view window Daryl backing Carol up and around the building of the Bass pro shop.

Rick punches the back of the empty passenger seat as he cusses up a storm. "Damnit! I knew it was a bad idea breaking up the fuckin' group like that."

While running for their lives Daryl quickly takes in the land around him. He knows that most stores falling under this particular design always has big windows with slanted roofs. He looks up and sure as shit there are large windows along the top of the roof, he and Carol can make their way into. First though he has to find a tree that is strong enough to boost them up there. Making a quarter of a circle around the store not only does he find a tree safe to climb but he also takes in the fact that the store is surrounded by a watery mote. Daryl pushes Carol's face first up against a tree, "Get your ass climbing woman,"

"Well shucks, here I was hopen' you liked it rough." Carol finds the humor to laugh and make a joke while knowing her life might be in danger but she sure as hell wasn't going to go down without Daryl by her side in a fiery blaze. **_If I couldn't joke around and play a little then what the hell was life worth living for_**…

"Oh, I reckon I'm a fixin' on smacking your ass ya don't get up that fucken' tree right about now."

"Don't be going and haven a hissy fit Daryl, give me a boost up."

Daryl bends down into a kneeling position his Crossbow in his hands as he watches over Carol's back." Alright shorty get up on my shoulders and I'll give ya a fucken' boost."

Carol doing as she was instructed to do lifts one boot clad foot up and over his shoulder as her body is taken over by a deep red blush, "Alright, no peeking now you here." She tells him as she climbs onto his shoulders cursing herself for not mending her last pair of jeans sooner and there for ending up in one of her more modest summer dresses today.

Daryl makes his way to his feet as he watches the landscape around them for any incoming danger. "Just get a move on woman and stop your damn fretting." As he drops his crossbow from his hands places his hands on Carol's ass to help steady her as he stands under the lowest branch giving her a boost up into the tree he can't help but to take a peek and notice the fact that Carol has on hunter green lace boy shorts. **_Gonna have to have a serious fuckin' talk with my woman once I get her ass inside, fuck the fact she aint knowen she's mine._**

As Carol takes a hold of the lower branch she is able to boost her body up and over and climb up the short distance it takes to make it to the roof. Daryl climbing up right behind Carol moves onto the roof, grasping her hand, and pulls her onto the roof to stand with him as they make their way over to the level of windows that they can reach. Upon looking inside Daryl can see they have lucked out and the windows are a short drop from the top floor level. Using the butt of his 45. Carol breaks the glass of the window and with Daryl's help climbs in. Daryl isn't as lucky when he climbs in the window; he manages to cut a gouge into his leg after slipping on the broken glass on the slick wood flooring.

"Fuck me."

"What right now?" Carol turns to Daryl a playful look on her face.

"Something wrong, are you alright?" Carol asks bending over and taking in the damage of Daryl's leg.

"Just a scratch from the glass woman, aint nothen I can't handle." Daryl pushes Carol away as she bends over to get a better look at his wound.

"Well here best tie this around it to help stop the bleeding." She tells him as she hands him her scarf from off her waist.

Daryl turns his body into Carol's after he has secured the scarf and smacks her upon the ass, "Come on woman keep up." He tells her as he sticks low to the ground looking up ahead for a sign. Upon finding the sign Daryl's wild blue eyes where hunting for he drags Carol by her hand over to the camping section. "Want ya to look for kerosene oil woman, keep them eyes peeled open for it."

"Alright Daryl, that's a strange item to be looking for."

"Gonna use it to set the mote out there on fire, keep the walkers away, medieval style."

Carol can't help but to look at the man in front of her, Daryl and all his quick thinking has saved her and their group a large number of times. She can't help but to love this man in front of her a little more each time he opens up another part of his intelligence to her. She first had the gut instinct about this man back at the quarry. He was a man of great intelligence but never felt the need to throw it into others faces. He was a silent man that rather preferred to be a man of action then to be one to use great big words and prove that he was more than just some back water town red neck hick. Daryl was easily the one man she could turn to, for in her eyes, without him Heaven would be hell and with him even in hell it would be heaven there in his arms. If he'd ever hold her that was.

"Here woman look up and down at the shelves."

"Found it Daryl," Carol called out as she came to a whole shelf of kerosene oil.

Grabbing a gallon of the kerosene oil up in both hands Daryl makes a dash threw the isles and up to the front of the store. "Where are you heading? Daryl hold up let me help you, we can get the job done faster 2 heads is always better than one." Carol called out as she tried to keep up with his long strides and a gallon of the oil being carried in both of her hands.

"Stay put woman I got this." Daryl turning his head long enough to give her a meaningful look. "I mean it woman, stay fucken' put, done saved your ass as much as I want to already."

Carol stops in her tracks and takes a good look around the store while Daryl makes his way to the front doors. Upon finding them secured and locked he pulls out his lock picking kit hearing Merles voice in his head as he does so. _"See what did I tell ya little brotha you never leave home without all your shit, taught ya the best I knew hows to."_ A smirk comes over Daryl's face as he is finally able to pick the lock and he grabs up everything back into his arms walks with a limp in his step for the line of trees outside. Once Daryl broke the line of trees, the mote would be separated by a side walk and a small bridge that was far enough away from the actual shop to be kept safe from the fire.

Daryl finding the pathway and only bridge across the mote to be clear he made his way over onto the small bridge and started to crack open the kerosene oils. Once Daryl has them open he starts pouring the harsh liquid into the mote. While not being careful and paying attention to his surroundings an elderly walker makes to creep up behind him.

Carol not heading Daryl's warning makes a dash out the front doors and takes the walker out with her scythe. Daryl feeling the sensation of something smacking him in the back of the neck looks behind him, only to witness the body fall over on its self and crumble to the bridge beneath his feet. Looking away from the job at hand Daryl spots Carol nearby.

"Damnit woman, I told ya to stay the fuck inside, you and I are gonna have some words, you best get back in there, ya hear me. I'm fixin' to get mad now." Daryl using the strength in his shaking arms pulls out his matches and lights one up as he watches her form disappear back into the safety of the store.

Carol being too stunned by the actions she had just performed without a thought or a second of hesitation nods her head and makes her way inside. She allows the adrenaline that is rushing throughout her body and causing it to shake to slow its path as she takes in a deep shuddering breath. With her breathing returning to normal Carol takes a good look around as she notices fire out of the corner of her eye. **_Best collect some supplies together for the night before he comes in here and gives me what for. Who knows how long we might be here._**

Walking up and down the aisles Carol is taken in by the amount of items that can still be found on the shelving. In most of the stores that provided such goods as this one does this one had yet to be stripped clean. Carol walks around until she comes to the section of the store where a large waterfall can be found still operating. At the top of the waterfall appears to be to her amazement a small ledge. Looking around for some binoculars she comes in luck and finds 4 sets sitting there on the fence separating customers from the mountain the waterfall is flowing down from. Carol picks them up and adjusts them to the right setting for her eyes to see. The top of the ledge looks to be a small encampment that has already been set up with a small rest area for those who would be climbing the fake mountain.

**_Best get a move on it and locate some medical supplies_**_._ Moving at a quick jog Carol runs throughout the store grabbing the necessary items she thinks the two of them will need for the night. After filling up two camping bags she makes her journey back to the waterfall and over the fence. Searching for a way up the mountain Carol sees the climbing harnesses already attached and in place along one side of it. After finding some bungee rope Carol ties it around the two backpacks before she runs off to prepare more bags for their unknown amount of time stay.

Daryl making his way back into the shop stops to once again secure the doors, and hunts down a first aid kit to take care of the damage done to his leg. Once his job is finished Daryl makes his way down the long middle aisle looking for Carol. Before he knows what has hit him he smacks right into her as she comes out of a side aisle with a backpack in her hand and one on her back. She leans into him taking a deep breath of his familiar scent and allows it to fill her lungs before she lets out a small sigh with a giggle. "Well now, fancy meeting you here Stanger, come here often?"

"What in the blazes of hell do you think yer doing woman? You could have been killed out there while my back was turned, damnit woman don't you fucken' understand. When I tells ya to stay fucken' put I mean it damnit Carol. I'm gonna teach you a thing or two if ya don't listen to me." Daryl growled at her as he pushes her away from leaning into his body and continues to stock down the aisle.

The euphoria feeling Carol had a few minutes before was now washed away by Daryl's harsh words.**_ "Damn, give a man a helping hand and he goes and bites my head off, you know what I sure don't deserve that and I'm not taking it, dealt with that shit with Ed for years, refuse to take it now, who the hell does he think he is? My damn keeper, I think not_**_! _Carol sneaks her way up behind Daryl and proceeds to kick him in the ass, before she quickly turns with a loud childlike laughter and makes her way running to the mountain waterfall.

"What the fuck Carol!" Daryl yells out at her as he attempts to limp his way after her and gives chaise.

"Come on hunter, use them skills of yours put them to work, come and catch me, if you can." Carol calls out with the sound of excitement for the chaise in her voice.

"Want to play do ya, well then, I guess ya can be my catch woman, you best be prepared to get caught." Daryl says out loud as he follows after her scent of lavender and jasmine. **_Carol you hear me you've done gone ahead and did it now, when I catch ya, yer mine woman_.**

When he finally made it to Carol his leg was going numb from the pain but he refused to give up as he came upon her climbing the side of a fake mountain. Daryl makes it over the fence and walks around the mountain looking for a hidden door. He has worked in one of these places before during the holiday season and knows that there is a hidden door so that the care takers of the place could see to the up keep of the petrified animals stationed throughout the mountain. After finding the door Daryl walks back around the mountain to check on Carol's progress and finding his woman a quarter from the top he rushes back to the door and heads up the stairs to the second level where he saw the camping gear already set up.

On his way up the stairs he can't help but to wonder, **_why haven't I fucken' manned up yet been waisten my fucken' time. Gotta break out of this hold my damn past has kept me fucken chained in._**

"If you ask kindly, I might be able to give ya a hand up." Daryl calls down to Carol as he makes it safely to the resting area.

Not expecting to be hearing Daryl's voice from up the mountain ahead of her Carol loses her grip on the ledge under her feet. "Daryl! I'm stuck, my feet slipped of the foot hold and I can't find it again now that I'm looking up, I've got to much weight on my back to maneuver."

"Hang on woman I'm comin', don't you dare let go, you hear me Carol, I done won ya fair and square, I aint gonna let ya fucken' fall now." **_Don't ever let me be late to save er, especially not now not this time._ _I know it's been a long time since the last time we talked, are you even listening right now? I know you're up there, I know I've been a stranger and that's all my fault, asking you for anything don't really seem right. But mama, Merle if ya can hear me, the winds of change are blowing and you know I aint one for beggen but I'm begging you tonight, don't let her fall. _**Daryl informed her as he spoke to the gods and strapped a harness on he had found already up there and made his way down to her.

"Daryl hurry my HANDS are SLIPPING." Carol frantically calls up to Daryl as she watches him scale down the side of the mountain to her. **_You've never been late before, I know you'll catch me if I fall but please hurry Daryl._**One of Carol's hands slips free from her grasp on the rock above her head and she is now dangling there feeling like a fish caught on a fisherman's fishing wire. **_"Gods if you let me live through this I swear to you I won't ever tease another man for as long as I shall live just let him be here in time, please."_** Carol sees the image of her baby girl in front of her eyes, as she starts to relive her life as memories flash before her on the surface of the mountain.

As the images of her life whirled there on the surface like a tv that needed some fine tuning, Carol is struck by the the good and the bad moments that happened in her life. Carol feels as though she is at her breaking point, to many lost forgotten memories are there in front of her. Her daughter's smiling face comes to the fore front of her mind an image of Sophia is there in front of her imprinted on the mountains rocky surface. Pushing all others away she focuses on Sophia. Carol could hear her child's voice as Sophia began speaking to her. "Hold on mama, Daryl's almost to you any second now and you'll be safe right where you were always meant to be. I'll be seeing you real soon mama, don't you worry about me. Daddy Daryl will see me breathing air once again, love ya mama, now fight for me."

With her baby girl's words in her ears Carol finds the strength to reach back up and grasp onto whatever her hand can reach. **_Because I don't want to fall and lose it all I refuse to break down this time._**To her surprise it's a warm hand under hers. "I got ya woman," Daryl whispers into her ear as he comes down a foothold and grasps her around the waist.

"I aint gonna let ya go, you hear me Carol, now fight this mountain woman, I know yer stronger than this, wipe them damn tears away and climb, I won't let ya fall." **_Can't you see I love you crazy girl don't ya crazy cute little ass know that by now. Carol you're the only damn woman who's ever given me love. Always given me little hope when I ain't got none at all. Ya give me strength to keep standing and faith when I fall._**

Carol gave a nod of her head as the realization of his words fall upon her ears. Carol wipes her face off with her arm. She wasn't even aware that she was crying until he told her so. The comfort of his familiar arms around her brought such relief to her spirit that she couldn't help the tears of joy she felt prickling behind her eyes. With Daryl's help Carol was able to find her footing and make her way up to the safety of the larger ledge. Finding relief rushing throughout her body Carol climbs onto it and moves forward away from the edge. Taking his knife Daryl cuts the bags away from her body. Daryl felt too heavy for his body after the way the day's events had went down, but somehow he was able to make his way over to Carol. Daryl moves to lean up against the rocky mountains wall his body laid out alongside hers. "Woman where ya tryen to get yourself killed, you just aint been thinking straight lately. Damnit Carol one of these days I aint gonna be around to save yer crazy ass.

* * *

As Daryl is once more yelling at her, Carol is allowing the weight to drop from her shoulders. "Of course you won't be Daryl, don't expect you to look after me it isn't your job. You'll find a woman soon and she'll need all your attention, she'll be better for you, the type of woman you're going to need." _Not some washed up failure of one_.

Daryl's hand's spanned the width of the back of her neck possessively, "Hush baby speak softly, let me show ya." He knuckled her cheek, needing to touch her, feel her. To know that she was still warm and alive underneath his touch, this simple act wasn't enough he needed to feel more of her.

Daryl brought his warm lips down connecting with her bared shoulder and ran his noise and lips along her shoulder blade over to the base of her throat. Daryl lays his strong hands on Carol's hips and encourages her to turn her body around to face his. As Carol turned her body she gave a predator growl her body shuddering in a silent bliss as she try's her hardest to control the shivers of want rising throughout her. Daryl comes up onto his knees raising his palm up and over her hips past her tummy to finally come to a stop and rest on her chest where her heart lies. "What are you doing to me Daryl?"

"Loving you woman," Daryl growled out as his mouth came down to capture Carols. In the next instant he was taking her mouth, gently but clumsy at first and then as he grew in confidence he began to kiss Carol so thoroughly that he acted as a man who had been lost in the desert for days without water and had just found the fountain of life.

Carol's heart was thundering in her chest as her spirit cried out in rejoice. When they finally broke away for a moment's breath of air Carol traced her hand down to meet Daryl's hand upon her chest entwining her fingers with his. Carol brought her eyes up to meet with Daryl's. "May the spirits forgive me, but I fucken' won't be cursed without ya no know there ain't no comin' back for us if we do this, you'll be MINE.**"** Daryl moaned his body was reacting instinctively to Carol's soft touch pressing his body up against hers, the motion so feral and primal that Carol had to sink her teeth into her lower lip to keep herself from groaning out loud as she shook her head yes.

Carol shook her clouded head in an attempt to clear it of the lustful haze his actions and words where bringing upon her. "As long as you are faithful and sure, just please treat me right and I will be all you will ever need. I'm yours Daryl, your mate, your woman. I have been yours ever since you brought me that rose."

_No!_ Anger wasn't the emotion he battled with at the moment, but the fear that now sat there in his mind a fear of not being a strong enough man to protect her. Daryl refused to give in without a fight, he had been treated like shit for most of his life and always been told he was a no good for nothing red neck. Starting **now,** Daryl Dixon was going to prove them all wrong. He knew Carol; she knew what kind of a man he was and what being with him would be like. How shy he could be when it came to his body and how devastatingly strong and powerful Daryl could be while at the same time he was trying to hide his inner self. Carol also knew that he was a warrior, trained in the arts of the mind as well as of the body. Though he would rarely speak, his spoken word never revealed anything of himself or his intentions.

Daryl waited for the uncertainty in his mind to pass and then lifted Carol's hand to press it against his chest. Her trembling touch, calming the raging beast of uncertainty running thought out his mind and body. Carol's caring touch upon his chest was even better than he had ever dreamed of or imagined. Carol's hand resting on him was saving him from drowning into despair. Daryl had never before been with a woman. Sure he'd had many one night stands where he'd end up getting blown by some serving wench in a bar he and Merle used to frequent, but he had never lain with a woman. He had never felt the need of want before he had met Carol.

While lost in the fog of his mind Carol slowly and tantalizingly started to lay open mouth kisses along the side of his exposed neck. Taking in the scent of the man in front of her, oh how she loved the scent of his pine forest musk laying heavy on her senses and clouding her mind in an euphoria laced fog. Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands traveled up into his hair to tangle her fingers there at the base, all the while pulling him closer to her. Carol relished every inch of Daryl's hard body pressing into her.

Carol's gentle caresses where bringing Daryl back into reality, back into the overwhelming feelings her touch brought upon him. As Daryl's mind awakened his touch upon Carol became more sure, confident and intimate. A shiver of aching arousal shot through Carol as the dominant hands upon her began to grow feverish. Daryl's hand makes a slow burning pathway of loving caresses up her body as he slowly makes tantalizing circles around her clothed covered nipple with his thumb as his other hand travels up into her short curling hair. Daryl pulls Carol into a kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips in a bruising kiss that sends smoldering fire rushing through her body. Every pass of his thumb and his lips returning her kisses enveloped her in a need so strong and intense Carol wondered if she would be able to survive it.

* * *

Carol dipped her head back gasping in mouthfuls of air to fill her deprived lungs as Daryl took to kissing her more gently along her jaw line. The moment called for it after all, a gentleness Carol's body screamed out for. Their bodies and souls were calling out to be joined together. But when Carol unzipped his jeans and pulled his thick, heavy shaft out of them, clasping her warm gentle hand possessively around his hardened member. Daryl gave a feral growl of passion and pushed her backwards onto her side where an awaiting sleeping bag was laid out.

"Stay still.. gods, go easy on me women. Ya gotta leave me with a little self-control here." Daryl manages to get out between his clenched teeth as he grabs ahold of Carol's hands.

"Like hell." Carol brazenly responds gripping him tighter.

"I'm gonna paddle yer ass woman if you keep this up," Daryl's voice thickening with arousal as he stares down at her form wondering why she was still dressed.

"Go ahead I won't mind it a bit rough, prove it Daryl. Make me yours and only yours for the rest of all time." There were a few awkward moments where the two of them tried to continue their heated kissing as Daryl unclasps their joined hands. Trailing his fingers up to her shoulder blades he loops his thumbs under the straps of her summer dress. Very slowly and steadily Daryl slides the straps down her arms, past her breast, where his fingers linger for a moment, to tweak her nipple. Before he continues to move the dress down to her stomach, he loses his patience with the resistance of the fabric as she is lying there on the ground.

Daryl pulls out his knife from his boot clad foot and cuts along the seam of the dress where it falls to the floor leaving her in a green laced cotton bra. The sight of her laid out in front of him like a feast being offered up to the gods has him licking his lips. As Daryl's eyes travel down to her hunter green laced boy shorts he can only anticipate what it will be like to be inside her. How her warm tight walls would convulse around his cock.

As they grappled to remove the burden of their remaining clothing Daryl traced the outline of Carol's body taking in every freckle scar dip and curve it had to offer up to him. When this night was through she would know every intimate touch he had to offer up to her. Carol in amazement of how Daryl's touch was making her yearn for more, traces her eyes over his strong hunters frame. Placing her hand upon his face, "Do not make me wait any longer, 2 years of waiting for you to notice me, to look at me, was long enough."

"I aint waiten any longer myself," As he gazes down at her the fire burning in their eyes as Daryl grasps Carol's hips in his powerful hands bringing her body flushed along his. Daryl moves into a kneeling position and impales her on the tip of his straining member.

At first the two lovers moved awkwardly, learning the proper dance between their bodies. Their bodies clinging and radiating heat while they taught each other the right moves to perform, in order to make each other purr and gasp out in delight, "Thank you woman, for finding me, and letting me love you." Daryl whispers into the base of her neck as they continue an unwritten choreographed dance between two lovers alone in the night.

The setting suns light raining down around them even as the heavenly full moon rises; Daryl's body gives a great shudder as it greets his eternal love stroke for stroke in a lovers dance upon the night time's blissful stars. The two lovers made love throughout the night as the grounds outside around their safe haven burned.

Two familiar spirits waiting to be born guarded the two lovers from all forms of harm as they laid there, spirit and bodies entwined, until the early mornings light left warm kisses upon their nude bodies.

* * *

After that night many moons had gone by without a blink of an eye for the star struck soul mates. They always say that time flies bye quickly when you're having fun with the one you loved. Daryl and Carol where happier being together then either one of them could ever imagine Daryl grew in strength when he opened up to the group about his relationship with his woman. He still wasn't one for public affection but there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't present Carol with a small gift of love, often in the form of a flower.

Carol was very surprised to find out shortly after their night spent together that they were expecting. It wasn't an easy pregnancy on her body, but carrying twins is never an easy chore. But Carol marched on like a trooper never letting anything get in her way. She stayed glued to Daryl's side guiding the children along the rough path that was quickly becoming their new life entwined as one.

The seasons where rough for them as the soon to be growing group journeyed across the country, they finally decided to settle down in the Twin Brother Mountains located in Washington. Where there was plenty of wild life and fresh water abundant from the many mountains that surround the resort they now called home.

After Daryl had a few melt downs about becoming a father and Carol beat him upside the head a time or two… okay maybe three but hey third lucks the charm. They welcomed Nadia Rosalynn Dixon into their world and her brother Donovan Archer Merle Dixon. Daryl and Carol couldn't be happier through out there long lives. The two of them never coming to regret the melding of their two souls becoming one even to the day they passed away they held each other. Their bodies now lying deep within the ground, their children and grandchildren surrounding their resting place as their soul took flight and started out on another journey together, bound together in love, forever united as one.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Thank you for reading. oxox


	3. Chapter 3 Miracles can happen

**Entering this into SOA Loving mom's songfic contest. The song I wrote this one shot to is by Hedley _ The Sweater song. Hope you all enjoy thank you for reading.**

**WARNING: This song fic one shot is rated M for a reason please consider your self warned. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OTHER COPY RIGHTED WORKS MENTIONED HERE IN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! **

* * *

**Miracles can happen**

Times were tough. Tougher than they once where before the Woodbury group had come to move into the prison. The Govenor had brought the fight to them and the mad man that he was hadn't lasted at the prison for long. Rick Michonne and Daryl had given chaise in hopes of ending the war. Down the road aways from the prison they had discovered that the mad man had ended the life of his own people. They didn't end the chaise though they went right on to Woodbury with a lone survivor and collected what was left of his people. They where brought back to the prison to join in with their ranks. The prison was quickly filling up and the need for space was quickly becoming an issue. Carol had opened her cell up to Daryl giving him an open invitation to join her in her cell. She knew Daryl was a man who preferred his privacy but with so many bodies moving into the sanctuary of the prison, Daryl was being pushed into sharing his space. At least it was with a shared space with Carol. Carol was familiar territory for him. The silent hunter didn't mind having to bunker down in her cell. In many ways it made his life a little bit easier. Daryl Dixon's emotions toward Carol had grown in leaps and bounds throughout their time shared together since the world had ended.

With new people showing up at the prison seeking sanctuary every few days and with the added mouths to feed Daryl was being driven further out into the dangerous world to seek supplies for the many needs that needed to be full filled in their growing community. Daryl was in their shared cell preparing to leave. The counsel had gotten together and declared with the harsh winter weather on its way it would be best to send out a search party gather supplies. Daryl of course was always the first to volunteer, always seeking peace outside the crowded prison walls. Daryl was getting everything he needed together checking and rechecking his quiver making positive he had enough arrows for his crossbow. His trusty knife and gun where strapped to his belt. Daryl was just getting ready to stand up and put his leather vest on when Carol came in and greeted him with a bag of provisions for his trip.

Carol took one look up at him meeting his eyes. Finding and seeking the warmth within them. This man in front of her could do somethings to her with just a simple look. They had been in a partnership for a few months now. They weren't loud about it but they didn't bother to hide it either. It was touch and go the two of them learning how to dance with each other once more. Daryl was still getting used to Carol being his. It was something new for the hunter to be able to rely on another. Having Daryl's faith and trust in her made carol's heart fly. Waling up to her man, Carol grabbed his hand in one of her own and watched how he hadn't flinched. An action he was doing less of these days as his will power grew.

She told him, 'Baby don't leave stay home, stay close, be close to me Daryl don't go.' Carol was slowly undressing him setting his quiver back down on the bed along with his crossbow. "Baby you know I gotta run, I gotta go I won't be long, woman I won't be long'.

She said 'Boy don't you go flirting with the devil he's already been at our gates we don't need him at our front door. Baby please just don't get hurt, and if you feel alone then here," Carol bent over and picked up her night shirt off of their bed. "Take my shirt the one you're wearing is so thin it won't protect you from the cold harsh winter winds. You got to stay warm Daryl don't want you to end up getting caught out there in a winter storm with not enough warmth."

Daryl took off his inner shirt and pulled on the black one Carol often wore to bed. It smelled like her had her scent imprinted in the fibers of the materials. It didn't just carry her scent it carried his to from the night he would hold her close while they slept. The combination of his scent mixed with hers did funny things to him. Daryl Dixon was a man of few words but he wasn't stupid he knew he loved Carol he just hadn't found his balls to tell her yet. He threw the overnight short on over his head swearing in his head he could still feel her warmth on it from the last time they had slept together. Daryl's face broke out in a smirk, it had just been that morning when he lad last laid with her. Daryl reached down and picked up his leather winged vest putting it back on along with his gear.

Daryl turned around facing Carol as he pulled her into his warmth, 'Forever woman, I know you hate the cold weather Carol, So maybe you should hold on to my sweater woman.' Daryl pulled his poncho off the hook it had been hanging on. "Had plans on wearing this out today but with the northern winds moving in you'll need this more then I will tonight and any others till I make it back. Wear it to bed Carol. I'll be back in a few days I won't be long." With his words lingering in the air he pulled his woman into him and kissed her with all that he was worth. When they broke apart Carol walked him out to join Rick and Tyreese at the awaiting truck. "Stay safe woman, I want your warm body waiting for me when I make it back."

"I'll be here waiting Daryl nine lives remember." With one last lingering kiss the lovers parted as Daryl got into the truck.

* * *

The nights had grown harsher, colder, lonelier after Daryl had left. A snow blizzard had been moving in. It wasn't normal weather for Georgia but it wasn't unheard of either. Then again nothing was normal in this world of theirs any more. The only good thing about the cold weather was that it made the walkers sluggish and many couldn't withstand the biting cold and quickly fell apart. Carol spent her days mopping up melting water that was finding its way into the prison. While they where making great progress at pushing the snow away from the entrance of their home water was always finding the way in. Carol was keeping the children busy by carrying bucks of snow into the kitchen to be melted and boiled on the stoves for clean water. She Kept herself busy doing anything anyone one would ask her to do, it was how she made her days pass much to quickly for her taste... it was in the late evenings that she missed him the most.

Carol would read to the children in the early hours of evening after setting up their mattresses in the open top levels of the prisons cells. She would settle down with them gathered around and they would all share stories of the old world. It was important to keep the memories of the younger generation in-tack. Carol and the children would often be joined by a pregnant Maggie and Glenn. They were expecting sometime around 's body was swollen and the babe wasn't easy to carry in this cold weather but there was a glow that settled around her. It had been a big surprise for Maggie the child she now carried was a miracle and brought new hope into all of their lives. The children would surround her and watch for the little one inside of her to kick and lash out at their waiting hands.

Hershel and Beth would usually join in, taking a break from the infirmary. Taking a breather from tending to their elderly patients, the cold was sinking into their bones and they had already lost two to the cold. Beth sat on one of the mattresses Merle's hand wrapped around her waist. Once again proving that miracles can still happen. The day Daryl had came back with Merle strapped to his back with a gunshot wound in his shoulder, had been one hell of a surprise. Hershel and Beth had worked over his body for endlessly hours until they had declared he would make a full recovery. Beth had helped to pull Merle through acting as a nurse to the bull headed man. At first things between the two had been touch and go but Beth being the angel she is quickly dug her way in under Merle's skin. It was a struggle for Merle to accept the gentle touch from his angel. Beth refused to give up on him and they where quickly spotted through out the prison always together. Beth sat their leaning back into Merle while his hand rubbed along her growing belly. The pregnancy hadn't been planed for Merle had always worn a condom but sometimes things like this aren't meant to be planed out, they just happen. After reading to the children with Merle's voice joining occasionally in making the children laugh. Bringing laughter to all who would listen. Carol headed to her empty cell dreading getting into that empty bed. The familiar warmth she sought out was gone and she couldn't wait for Daryl's return. Falling upon her side of the bunk kicking her shoes off. Carol pulled Daryl's poncho over her shoulders curling up with in it seeking his warmth, his scent. _Gods how I miss his warmth, hurry back to me Daryl;_ she thought as she pulled the poncho tighter around her keeping in her own body's warmth.

* * *

Carol knew she was dreaming. She was in her dream house. The one that she had often found herself in when the world outside was being cruel. She often found herself here with in this cabin. It was everything she thought a house should have. The warmth of the fire burning safely with in the hearth brought warmth to her cold bones as she laid stretch out in front of it with a book. Dreaming of a far off future where things would get better. Carol was lost in her thoughts of how the last time she had been here she had written Daryl a letter. About her dreams in which she was once again getting lost in until a ringing noise pierced through the air stealing the peaceful moment from her. Carol got up off the fur rug and she ran picked up the phone. She heard Daryl's breathing on the other side of the line. Carol said 'Babe I miss you come back home, it can't be much longer. It's growing colder here I need your warmth here.'

He said 'I hate this place, I miss your smile, I miss your face I wrote a song for you woman I've missed ya that damn much. I wrote a song.'

She said 'You make me better, warmer baby and I feel whole with you here. I miss you Daryl. I just mailed you a letter I know you won't receive it but I had to write it, and just so you know Daryl I'm still in your poncho.'

After having that short conversation with Daryl carol was woken up by Merle banging on her cell door. "Wake up lil' sister your man's finally fuckin' back."

Carol got out of bed slipping her shoes back onto her feet. She unlocked her cell door and with Merle grasping a hold of her hand pulled her with him. Carol ran with him out into the prison yard when Daryl was away Merle was the one who she could lean on the most. The truck was coming up the drive and Carl was there opening the last gate that was blocking them from making their way safely home. When the vehicle stopped Merle squeezed Carol's hand and jogged up to the truck with her. Merle let go of her hand when they made it up to the truck and he dropped her off at the passenger side where Daryl was getting out. Merle tipped his head to his brother and went off with the others to help unload the supplies they had brought back with them. Daryl returned the jester in acknowledgment and turned toward Carol.

Daryl said 'Girl don't be hurt but you might not want to get to close to me. I've sweat a lot and smell of dirt I aught to go shower but I think I'd feel naked without your shirt.' He told her grabbing Carol's hand and pulling her with him toward their shared cell. Daryl continued once they were safely inside the bars with the blankets down hiding them from wondering eyes. 'You're looking great woman, I'm home, I'm back, I couldn't wait to be inside you woman it's been way too long, that was way too damn long with out your touch.'

Carol held Daryl close for a moment and then walked over to the corner of their cell where she poured a pitcher of temped water into a basin. 'Get over here Daryl I crave you close I need you near. First things first, I need to clean you up a bit and check you over to calm my fears."

'I'll always come back to you woman this is forever Carol. I hope ya enjoyed the poncho woman." Daryl stood there enduring his woman's inspections. As Carol's hands stripped him of his top lay of clothing inspecting his naked skin for any harm that might need tending to. With every gentle caress of carol's hand wiping away the dirt and grime on his exposed skin Daryl could feel his body and soul settling back into the feelings of being back at home. Daryl ran his own hands up from Carol's waist under the poncho hiding her body from him. His hands came to be spread out across her warm tummy. "Now all I want to do is get you outta that poncho woman."

She said 'I love the way you flirt you charmer you. I'm so glad you didn't get hurt while out in that snow storm. I missed your warmth I need it against me now let me see you naked without that shirt." Carol's hands where a bit rough as she worked to get him out of her shirt. Carol's touch was growing softer more gentle as she caressed his strong arms. Finally ridding him of her shirt, she could see with her eyes that no harm had come to her hunter.

Daryl turned his head in towards Carol's throat seeking her warm clean scent. With a throaty growl he pulled at the seams ripping the shirt removing it from her body tossing it away into a far off corner of the cell. Daryl's hands come up under the poncho to rest over her breast. "This is how you should wear my belongings, with nothen under them."

Running his hand up to her shoulders Daryl was laying warm open mouth kisses along Carol's neck. He lifted his head to remove the poncho from Carol's body meeting her eyes with a predator stair. Carol's eyes widened, studying his movement with her eyes a weariness like that of prey being spotted by a predator. Daryl rolled his eyes at her. Finally able to give in to his wanting and his weakness for her. Daryl dropped down to his knees. He was there on his knees before her looking up into her eyes as his hands went to her waist. Daryl started tugging down the sweats she was wearing another article of clothing that belong to him. Daryl's hands where dark against her pale skin as he worked the sweats down her legs kissing any skin that became exposed to the chill in the room. Daryl let out a growl turned purr when his exploration of her turned out that there was nothing on under his sweat pants. The warmth of Daryl's hands upon her body felt heavenly compared to the damp air enclosed inside their cell that sat upon her skin. Carol was trembling as this feeling that always gripped her at his touch started to overwhelm her body. She nibbled at her bottom lip while her mind was being pulled into the obsession of sensations that where running throughout her from his kiss and touch along her body.

When Daryl had managed to pull her sweats from her body he sat there on the cold concrete floor removing his own cloths in a hurried frenzy. "Not gonna be able to keep this quit woman."

"Oh, who cares," Carol moaned as Daryl picked her up and braced her against the cold hard stone. Desire for this man in front of her was causing Carol to ignore the chill in the room as her legs enclosed around his waist and her toes curled. Daryl's body was warm like a heated blanket that had been laid out in front of a hot fire. Everywhere his skin touched her's her body came alive. Carol thrust her hips at Daryl excited at the friction of his skin rubbing against hers. Daryl positioned himself at her warm hidden entrance and Carol knew she was already wet and ready to receive him into her body. Carol moaned the words she knew he needed to hear rolling off her tongue, "Daryl please I can't wait any longer hurry."

Carol brought her mouth to his neck as Daryl thrust his hips up, she sank down onto the tip of him. She bit him along his neck just like he liked it, marking her spot leaving her claim on his body declaring Daryl as her mate. Daryl let out a hiss and thrust up harder into her welcoming warm body. "Your mine, woman. All mine, and no one else's. Say it woman I wanna hear it." He pulled his upper body away from her and bent his head down taking a hardened nipple into his mouth thrusting into her harder but slower. Carol arched her body and gentle scraped her nails over his head. Desire was flooding her and he always knew just what to do to make her moan and groan.

"I'm yours Daryl, yours and no others. I love you. What are you waiting for? Take me make me yours."

Daryl's knees went weak at her words and he gentle took them down to the cold floor of their cell. Carol had never told him she loved him. In fact this was the first time anyone other than his mother had ever spoken those words to him. They latterly floored him with strong unknown emotions. "Need you now woman, I don't know if I can hold back any longer be gentle like ya deserve."

"Then what are you waiting for? I need you now Daryl." Their love making had always been gentle before with trembling hands. He had never given into the urge his body had been demanding. An urge to lay claim of her body, ruin her for any other man's touch. To make sure non other could ever please her. "Like this," Daryl gave a throaty growl that made goose bumps rise up on her skin and it sure wasn't due to the chill of the room. Turning Carol over and placing her on the bunk that they shared having her go up onto all four of her limbs.

Carol trembled; Daryl knew his words had affected her. He could see it in the way that she tightened her legs together seeking out the friction. He took the step forward that was separating their bodies and moved her legs apart to expose her to his touch as he sunk balls deep back into her, causing Carol to let out a contented cat like purr. Daryl growled at the sound he was causing his woman to make as he pulled out and thrust back into her roughly causing her legs to come up off of the mattress. He shoved his fingers into her curling spider spun silver hair pulling at it gentle.

"Harder Daryl," Carol turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Gods help me woman, I'm at your command. If your damn gods would grant it I'd want my soul and life bound to yours forever." he moaned, and the smile that over took his features was almost devilish.

"Shut up Daryl you talk too much, you already know my heart and my soul is yours." She pushed back at him with all of her might trying to get his attention make him move quicker and harder. Daryl slapped her ass laughing at her words, "Harpy. Of course your mine woman. I'll have no other's body, just yours."

Daryl bent at the waist and took a nip from her right hip. His bite mark shot warmth straight down in between the junction of her legs. Daryl was moving his hips quicker and pulling her body into him stronger. Building up the sensations that where over taking their bodies. He was heating her blood into a fevered frenzy. The world around Carol was beginning to fade out of its color leaving it in nothing more than white and black. Carol cried out, her hips jerking back into Daryl, "I'm so close baby."

"Wait for me woman we cross this road together just like all the damn others." Daryl grunted into her ear. With one last shove they both howled in unison as they both fell into the hardest blissful feeling they had ever had. Then carol felt the need to show him prove to him that she did fully love him. She flipped them over with a push to his back. Carol quickly climbed on top of him. Sinking down onto his still hard member Carol watched as Daryl's body broke out in shudders. Carol started with a gentle roll of her hips, riding him at a slow pace. Daryl moaned sitting up and bringing his hand to the back of her head demanding a kiss. His other hand went to her hips demanding a faster pace as he dug his fingers into the curve of her waist.

"Carol honey, are ya tryen to kill me baby? I'm almost there baby," Daryl murmured a string of endearments into her ear as he pushed up into her body being more demanding. Carol shivered, Daryl wasn't one for speaking a great many words but when they were together like this he would always stun her with just how much he really had to say. Daryl's head lulled back as he felt Carol's walls slam down and vibrate around him squeezing his own release from his body. The two lovers fell together down onto their mattress. Daryl sat up long enough to grab the blankets that had been pushed to the far side of the bed. "Baby don't leave me." Carol reached out for him.

"Don't worry woman I aint going nowhere, get some rest." Carol felt the blanket come up and fall around them as Daryl spooned her body from behind her. She felt herself drifting off into sleep, right before the sandman could take her away she heard Daryl whisper, "I wrote you a damn song while out on the road away from you woman. I hope you know just how much I love ya."

When the sandman had finally accomplished his job of sending the two lovers off to sleep, he noticed the smile upon their faces and sent the both of them into each other's dreams. Where the cold of winter couldn't affect them, he was blessing them for when two souls come together to form one that brought love and light to the world as these two had accomplished, this night. They had created with their love inside of Carol's warm body surrounded by her hunter, a new life was growing and it would forever unit them as one. A miracle child who would bring forth the cure to end the strife of this world. A miracle that would be coming three times over from three different couples, three new hearts beating made from love.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please keep in mind I'm not a dictionary please forgive me for any mistakes and any part of this one shot that doesnt flow correctly. Hope you all are having a wonderful weekend. oxox Tula


	4. Chapter 4 My kind of Crazy

**My Kind of Crazy**

Glenn was sitting there on another couch in yet another house. Lost in his thoughts of exhaustion, the group had been on the run leaving what once had felt like their home back at the prison. The river their one steady water supply had been tampered with, killing off many in the Woodbury group. All of the elderly had fallen to the sickness as well as those who had a low immune system. Hershel had done the best that he could, but in the end it was too little too late. Three of the children from Woodbury had been lucky and survived making the journey with the original group and Michonne.

They'd been on the road for over three weeks, grouped together in four separate cars and Daryl's bike. Making their way up into Maryland they were they had been in for a long journey up to Canada. Their plans delayed due to the rain moving in. Daryl had spotted a farm house set far back off of the scenic road. They'd gotten lucky just in the nick of time finding this place what with the weather was growing colder. Fall was setting into winter and the harsher weather wasn't far behind. The farm they had managed to find was on the out skirts of a once famous river plantation.

The land the house was on was surrounded by water. In all directions but one and Rick along with the others in their group where thinking of building a wall up. Staying here making a new home for themselves. For the first time in a long time things' where finally going their way and Glenn was hoping that things stayed this calm for them for a very long time.

Glen was broken out of his line of though when Maggie walked into the room. Following the gentle sway of her hips with his eyes he smiled when she came up to him and said "Look baby I'm a rock star." She grabs up my old guitar, the one he'd managed to save from a deserted car many moons ago. Glen looks close noticing that she's playin' it upside down dancin' around in front of the tv.

"I can't see the ballgame Maggie, your blocking my view." Glen smiles at the joy of playfulness on her face. He hasn't seen her smiling this much in a good long time, not since they had first left the farm. He'd missed this playful side of her that used to come out. Maggie continued to play the guitar upside down, so Glenn just waves his lighter and says  
"Yeah, rock on baby, I'd rather watch you anyway but when you're done can I come backstage and get you to sign your name on that zeppelin shirt of mine you're wearin'? I'll never wash that thing again."

"Sure baby anything for you," Maggie dances her way over to the couch and plops down onto Glenn's lap. Pulling his head down for a shared whispered "I love you," and a wet playful kiss. Maggie's bitten at his lower lip trying to make him grin. Glenn gets lost in the feeling of the woman he loves his mind being over ran thinking, **_Yeah and she's my kinda crazy even with the little games she plays. Lord they'll never get old. _**

Maggie was running her fingers up and down Glenn's arms making them dance around causing goose bumps to break out when she would land on one of his ticklish places. Glenn grabbed up her hands watching the way she was poking out her lower lip out with a fake pout, with that playful smile of hers lighting up her face**_. She's too damn cute to get on my last nerve. The way she throws her little fits Pokin' out her lip and bitin' mine when we kiss._**

Glenn pushed Maggie over onto the empty side of the couch. He began to give her a bit of payback and started to tickle her back unmercifully in return. Glenn didn't have the first clue on how she always managed to do it, but he always ended up under her. **_There ain't a fight that she can't win that's my baby and she's my kinda crazy_**. Glenn gave into the fight, joining in with her laughter as he pulled her down to kiss her.

"You might be crazy baby, but you're MY kinda crazy."

* * *

Merle was outside in his pickup keeping watch. The demons of the past filling up his mind reminding him when he'd gone to take down the Governor on his own, and how he'd managed to get himself caught. If it hadn't of been his lil' brother finding him in the nick of time, before he'd bled out, Merle would be a walker at the moment. Fuck Merle hated when his conscience would take over playing tricks on his damn mind bringing up the hell that was his past. He'd much rather stay in the present with his angel eyed baby, Beth.

She was sitting there with him in his pickup. Merle smiled listening and knowing that she's gotta have that radio up singing right along with it.**_ Bless her heart, she just can't sit still._** Her head is in his lap, bare feet up on the windshield. Merle was at peace listening to her sing her cute little feet dancing to the rhythm of the beat. Until she sat up looking at him a twinkle in her eyes, she says, "C'mon baby let me drive."

"Now honey it's a stick shift, remember what you did last time?" Merle watched her face go from being playful and excited to being lost in her thoughts biting on her lower lip.

"Oh ya, well I can do better this time. Teach me Merle?"

"Angel eyes your crazy, I aint gonna let ya ruin this pickup." Beth was gnawing on her bottom lip and given him those doe eyes of hers. Damnit all to hell, he could never deny her anything when she gave him that look. Merle started up the pickup with the knowledge that it was time to do a patrol around the land they had been staying on.

"Climb on up here woman, I'll let ya fuckin' steer." Beth gave a squeal and hoped into his lap, as annoying to others as Beth's squeals of laughter could be it never annoyed him. Shit it was the sounds that came out of her mouth that told him he was doing something right. **_There ain't a fight that she can't fuckin' win with those doe eyes of hers, but that's my baby and she's my kinda crazy_**.

* * *

Daryl was in his bed, Carol's bed, their bed. He'd managed to get his past worked out in his head. After finding his brother he'd decided that life was too damn short to continue living it the way that he had been. When the Governor had poisoned their water supply and taking the lives of many, that had been the last straw for their group. They had packed up all that was safe for them to take and headed back to the Greene family farm. They had gathered up supplies from the surrounding town for the first four days of the trip that had brought them to where they are now.

Daryl had chosen to stay on the Greene farm for those four days they had been there, it had been an easy choice to make. After losing so many Daryl had reverted back into his old ways. Pulling away from the group going back into the shell of a man he was before the prison and so many had been depending on him. Daryl had felt the loss more than anyone. To finally have that feeling of acceptance and then to lose it had almost damaged Daryl, until one evening when he had decided, he had to protect Carol. Out of all the changes and bad that had been happening in his life he had one constant, one thing that made been keeping him around that made him feel whole. It was her.

Daryl could remember the moment like it had been just yesterday. He'd gotten a wild hair up his ass and he'd had just about as much as he could take watching her out in the yard with Michonne learning how to wield a sword. Sure a sword was great for close range but what about distance? The woman knew how to aim a gun sure, but that was too damn loud and it would attract too many walkers to their front door. They were too low on supplies and he'd be damned if he was going to lose her because she ran out of bullets for her side arm.

The others in his group, no he couldn't consider these people his "Group," they were his family. Where taking a rest from the bustle and hustle that was there life and where taking bets on who was going to beat back who, when Daryl walked into the circle that had formed around the two dueling woman and grabbed a hold of Carol's shoulder. Turning her body around with the force of his action he looked her in the eyes and growled, "Follow me, got some then I gotta show ya."

Now Daryl had been paying attention to Carol for a long time now. He'd watched her carry big heavy pots around and watched as she lugged around heavy wet laundry baskets like they were nothing. Daryl knew the woman had some great upper body strength so what he had planned for her would be easy. Daryl walked her around to the side of the farm house where there was a barn. On the side of the barn where a few targets set up for practice, Daryl wasn't about to get rusty and he needed to test out his arrows after crafting them.

"Over here woman, here take this." Daryl handed the crossbow to her, the others had been following them and they now stood there stopped in their tracks in amazement. If there was one thing everyone knew about Daryl, it was you didn't touch his damn personal weapon without the threat of winding up with an arrow in your ass. The others had watched them, gathering around like a bunch of school children ready for their first lesson eager to learn.

Daryl came up behind carol when she made it to the shooting line. Leaning down placing his hands over hers lining them up just right on the bow. Daryl took a deep breath and thought to himself, **_It's fuckin' now or never. _**He leaned in close his hands going to her hips as his mouth came down to whisper into her ear, "Aim at that target for me would ya woman see what you want in your sights and take it."

"I've had my eyes trained exactly where I've wanted them to be since day one. You just haven't noticed in the direction I have been looking yet."

"Pfft, stop your squabble'n and line your eye sight up woman, take your shot." Daryl took a step back to allow carol plenty of breathing room. Before he knew it the crazy woman had turned around and shot a damn arrow right between his shoes. "What in the hell woman, why the fuck did ya turn around for?"

"Told you I have had my sights set on my target since day one Daryl, just turns out that I was speaking about, was you." Carol was being confident she didn't know exactly what it was that was flowing throughout her veins at the moment. Maybe it was the adrenalin pumping throughout her veins from his touch upon her skin. Maybe it was the fact that out of everyone in the group he'd been shying away from lately it was her he had taken the chance to open back up to. Maybe it was the fact that they were just two damaged souls seeking out a way to be whole? Who knew at this point, all Carol had cared about at this moment was that she'd finally done it. She'd taken that first step and she was tired of running, flirting and playing around with him. If Daryl wasn't going to make the first move then Carol sure as hell was.

Daryl was fighting down his anger at almost being shot at with his own damn weapon. He was having a hard time processing what the crazy ass woman holding his weapon had just said to him. Daryl looked down his eyes meeting hers. Realizing she was staring right back at him almost daring him to listen to take a chance, "I'm not going to let you pull further away. You're not doing this to us again Daryl, we need you, I need you. I'll be damned if I lose you, you're the one good thing in this life."

"Carol your crazy," Daryl made his way up to her placing his hands along her face. Carol leaned into his callused fingers her skin soaking up the warmth of his touch. "Whatever gave you the fuckin idea that I don't need you too woman, haven't you figured it out yet, you're the first one I seek out when coming into a room. My day and night start and end with you on my mind. Woman, everyone wants to have you be their sun, but sure as fuck not me. I want to be your moon Carol, I want to light up your darkest moments when your sun isn't around. I need you; I just didn't know how to say it."

Carol let the crossbow slip from her fingers to lay gentle onto the ground at their feet. It was starting to rain but it didn't seem to bother either one of them. Daryl's hands where gliding down ward over her body to settle upon her waist. Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, "You are my sun and my moon, I love you Daryl, you just where blinded by the brightness that you just didn't see it, so you better listen because I'm telling you, I refuse to lose you. I love you to damn much."

When it looked like Daryl wasn't going to respond to her and was about to push her away from his body, the sky opened up and started to cry its tears. After the first wave of rain Daryl was lifting her up into the air crashing his mouth onto hers. He had no care in the world they were both there, they were both alive and getting wet in the rain and he'd fight for her. Daryl would kill anyone who would try and take her away from him. Daryl Dixon loved this woman that was wrapping her legs around his waist. He'd just been too damn chicken shit to tell her, to give her more of a hint besides just trying to show her. That's what Daryl came to have realized when she had mentioned wanting him since day one and shooting his own damn arrow at him. Daryl hadn't known it back then, but his mind sure as hell had.

Pulling away from her lips he brought his lips to her ear so she could hear him clearly over the sound of the wind and the rain. "I've always loved you Carol since back on this damn farm the first time. You had me in your grasp even back then you crazy ass woman."

* * *

Daryl gave a chuckle when he was kicked by his beautiful bed partner. Carol was bringing him out of his memories; he laid there thinking to himself, **_I'm glad I took the damn chance even if she almost did get me with my own weapon. Now that Carol's mine_** **_she never lets me rest She keeps me up all night._** Carol had a way of sensing when Daryl's mind was drifting in those early hours of the morning while he laid there watching her sleep. Daryl was watching as she kept scooting her body closer to his seeking out his warmth. The two little ones they had taken as their own from the Woodbury group was known to stay in their own bed across the room at night because Carol was known to roll him off the bed and steal the covers off his side. Daryl would wake up cold and grouchy but then he'd hear her voice and those words,******_"_**Wake up sleepy head**_."_**

****And he'd open up his eyes, smiling up at her thinking, **_how can I fuckin' not smile at this woman I love? She's my whole damn life even if she's a damn bed hog. It's all worth wild, just to be able to hold her in my arms. I love her because she's my baby and she's my kinda crazy._**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANY OTHER COPY RIGHTED MATERIAL MENTIONED HERE IN._**

**_Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it, figured I'd try doing something a little different. oxox Tula_**


End file.
